Troy's Eighteen
by eroticboi80
Summary: Troy turns 18 and he decides to celebrate it with the most important guys in his life: Chad, Ryan and Jason. After telling them how much they mean to him, he finds out that they mean a lot more to him than he thought. TroyxChadxRyanxJason. Slash. Enjoy.


**Here's my latest **_**HSM**_** fanfic. **

**I do not own **_**HSM**_** or its characters. **

**I am not implying anything about the personal lives or sexuality of the actors and actresses of the show on which this story is based. **

**Hope you enjoy.**

The evening of Troy's eighteenth birthday, his best friend Chad was the first to arrive at the basketball player's place as his parents agreed to let him have the place for the weekend and have a party with his friends. Both of them embraced each other which was nothing new for the two of them. Ryan arrived not long after that and embraced his good friend as he wished him a happy birthday and gave Troy a CD of some of the songs he had sung in various school performances as a gift and had a message written on the inside cover.

The message read: _"My best friend Troy, all the very best to you, happy birthday and may you have many more. Love, R."_ Troy thanked Ryan for the gift and said how thoughtful it was and embraced him again. Ryan said even though he thought the gift was corny, he still appreciated the fact that Troy liked the gift. Finally, Troy's teammate Jason had arrived and embraced his friend.

After settling down and having a round of drinks, Troy got up and told the three guests why they were the only ones there that night. Troy told them that he thought the ideal birthday party would be one where he could only spend it with the guys he cared about the most and was about to address each one of them individually.

Troy addressed his best friend Chad first and told him how much he had wanted a brother when he was an only child and felt he got one when he became best friends with his teammate that he had known since kindergarten.

Nick then turned to Ryan and told him how much he appreciated his selfless act when he attempted to reconcile him and Gabriella the previous summer at the country club and that even though Troy discovered his true identity and had to break up with her, he could not thank Ryan enough for the fact that his heart was always in the right place and that he meant well. It was then that Troy started to question his feelings and his sexuality and wondered if the teen who performed that selfless act was the man for him. Troy told Ryan how much of a true friend he was to him and that he would always be in Ryan's debt for what he did because if it had not been for what the choreographer did, he would not be able to share this moment with the three hottest guys in his life and would still be living a fake life thinking he was still interested in girls.

Finally, Troy told Jason how he loved how he was always a part of the special moments on the court along with Chad as the three basketball players had practiced shooting hoops together since they were little kids and also thought of the dark haired teammate as a brother.

Troy said that he could not bear to be without them in his life and said that we would jump in front of a bullet for all three guys because they all meant so much to him. Troy was pretty much in tears at this point as he felt as if he was the luckiest guy in the world to have friends like them. All three guys got up and hugged the birthday boy and had a group hug in the process.

Ryan started moving his hands liberally all over Troy as the two of them had actually engaged in a sexual encounter recently in the back of Ryan's SUV. The basketball star and the blond choreographer began to make out which turned on Troy's teammates as well.

Troy and Ryan sat on the couch and continued making out like zoo animals with Troy on top of Ryan. Chad started to undo Ryan's pants and slid them down to his ankles revealing his pink bikini briefs while Troy undid a couple of buttons on his blond friend's shirt and ripped it off causing some of the other buttons to go flying on to the floor. Chad started to rub Ryan's crotch while Jason started removing Chad's shirt and Ryan ripping Troy's shirt off revealing his nicely-developing torso causing Ryan's dick to launch like a rocket and have a throbbing boner that caused half of it to pop out of his underwear. Chad started to lick and suck on the exposed part of Ryan's erection and started undoing his own pants revealing his black boxers while Ryan undid Troy's pants revealing his sexy white boxers. While Troy continued to make out with Ryan, Chad removed Ryan's man panties and started taking his cock in his mouth and giving his blond haired, blue-eyed friend a hot blow job. Troy pulled down his underwear with one hand to his knees and started stroking his penis until it got hard and continued stroking it while Ryan spread his legs open even more allowing Jason to go down on his knees and plant his face in between Ryan's legs as he started licking Ryan's balls and the area between his balls and hole. With Chad right beside Jason, he removed Jason's clothes leaving the dark haired player only in his red bikini briefs and continued working away on Ryan feeling turned on by the raunchy erotic smell of Ryan's balls and hole. Ryan fingered Troy's hole as he was trying to loosen him up for what was to come.

Ryan started moving around on the sofa as if to say he wanted to get up and did just that as Chad and Jason got up as well while Ryan positioned Troy on the black leather sofa with his knees on the cushions and his hands up against the back rest. Chad positioned Jason in much the same manner and with Ryan removing his pants and underwear off completely and doing the same to Troy, he stroked his eight inch cock a few times before slamming it up Troy's cute little bum and started pounding his backside. Chad removed his own underwear and did the same with Jason's but instead of tossing them on the floor, Troy reached his arm out and opened his hand saying he wanted their underwear as well as Ryan's. Chad reached down and handed Troy Ryan's underwear along with his own and Jason's as Troy took the three pairs of underwear and pressed them up against his face at the same time and inhaled the man smell of them which he found to be really erotic. Ryan leaned over and ran his hand up and down Troy's shaggy hair and started nibbling on his ear lobe and kissing his neck and leaned back as he started smacking the side of Troy's ass really hard. Meanwhile, with Jason in the same position as Troy on the sofa, Chad lubed up his hefty eight inch cock and ploughed it inside of Jason's ass and started fucking the living daylights out of it.

As Ryan continued to pound Troy's ass, the brown-haired teen could not stop squealing but enjoyed every moment of it. Troy leaned over towards Jason and kissed him on the lips as they locked lips with each other. Jason took Troy's beautiful seven inch cock in his hand and started masturbating his teammate as Troy did the same with Jason's six-and-a-half inch cock which was just as beautiful. In fact, all four guys had nothing to be ashamed of when it came to the sheer beauty of their cocks.

Chad leaned over towards Ryan and kissed him on the lips while they were penetrating their partners. With Ryan continuing to pound away at Troy's ass, Ryan could not help but thinking about how much he wanted Troy's ass and do some serious damage to it. By this time, all four guys worked up quite a sweat and started to stink of their sweat which made it even more erotic for everyone in the room. Ryan's moans turned into groans as his thrusts became more and more aggressive as both him and Troy knew that the blond was about to climax. Chad kept pounding away at Jason's ass and watched his good friend fuck Troy right up until that final thrust of Ryan's as he blew ten huge loads inside of Troy and filled his rectum with his hot sperm. Both of them were just panting as Ryan was still inside of Troy and leaned forward as he kissed Troy on the cheek as his lover wished the birthday boy happy birthday again. Ryan eventually pulled out and found his shaft coated in his own cum along with his balls and inner thighs as well as some of Troy's butt cheeks.

Seeing that Chad and Jason were still going at it with each other, Ryan and Troy decided to help them along as the birthday boy positioned himself on the sofa with Jason's sweat smelling cock in his face as he took the dark haired player's cock in his mouth and started giving him head. Ryan got down on his knees behind Chad and started fingering him before rimming his best friend. Ryan thought that Chad's ass had an erotic sweat smell to it and with the sensual feeling that Chad had experienced, his thrusts were getting more and more aggressive and ended up unloading a huge whopper of spunk inside of Jason's ass and pulled out almost immediately. Meanwhile, Troy continued to suck Jason's cock and even got down all the way to the hairy base and it was not long before Jason erupted like a volcano inside of Troy's mouth and swallowed every last drop of Jason's gift.

"Consider that part of your birthday present bro," Jason smiled and told the birthday boy.

Troy said the night was still young and told the other three to take a shower upstairs and hop into bed since there was plenty of unfinished business. The three of them went upstairs while Troy picked up all the clothes from the floor before he went upstairs as well. Once Troy was upstairs, he saw that Chad, Jason and Ryan were having a nice little threesome in the shower and instantly popped a boner. Troy walked up to the shower stall, opened the door and said "room for one more?" Nobody said anything and Troy walked in anyways with Jason going down on Troy and started giving him a blow job and gripped Troy's buttocks as tightly as he could. Troy would never turn down a blow job from Jason because there were times when he would also fantasize about his other childhood friend and wanted to fool around with him.

Meanwhile, Chad worked on Ryan and found it erotic in terms of fucking such a hot blond-haired, blue-eyed guy. Ryan just loved the feeling of Chad's chocolate-coloured cock inside of him and that he was a great lover as well. The way Jason sucked and manipulated Troy's cock, he was able to cum in Jason's mouth pretty quickly and shortly after that Troy turned off the water and walked out while Chad stayed in the shower stall as he kept pounding away at Ryan's ass and did not leave until he finally shot his spunk inside of Ryan. Chad pulled out and walked out of the shower stall with Ryan while Troy and Jason dried each other off. Troy handed Chad a towel so him and Ryan could dry themselves off.

After the hot studs dried themselves off, Ryan grabbed Jason by the arm, pulled him towards the bed and threw him on the bed as Ryan jumped on to it beside him. Ryan positioned himself behind Jason and started making out with him before taking his cock and guiding it inside of Jason's slightly hairy ass and started to pump away.

"I just wanna fuck that hairy ass of yours and hear you squeal like a pig, that always turns me on," Ryan told Jason.

Chad walked backwards towards the bed as he pulled Troy towards him and positioned himself behind the birthday boy he considered a brother and guided his cock inside of Troy's ass. Ryan nibbled on Jason's ear lobes and kissed his neck with Chad doing the same with Troy while Ryan positioned himself in front of Jason so Jason could fuck Ryan. As Jason pushed himself inside of Ryan's sexy blond hole and started to thrust away, Ryan looked back at Jason and told him he was even better than his fantasies, with Jason replying how flattered he was that Ryan fantasized about him.

This was the first time that all four of them had been in this sort of sandwich as it held together for quite a while before Ryan got out and started masturbating right in front of Jason's face and with his cock pointed right at him, the arts student shot at least eight loads and his spunk plastered Jason's face pretty good. Jason wiped part of his face off with his finger and tasted some of Ryan's cum. Chad was the next to pull away and stood on the bed in front of Troy and Jason's feet and started masturbating as well and ended up shooting his man juice all over Jason's beautiful dark hair, part of Troy's butt, and some on both of their legs. Ryan looked over at Chad and walked towards him as he started to make out with him again before shoving Chad to the floor. Ryan lifted Chad's legs up and started to eat out his slightly hairy butt hole and cleaned it out with his tongue. Drew started moaning as to what a great ass muncher Ryan was.

"Now I know why Troy loves you so much," Chad said to Ryan as he really loved the sensual feeling of Ryan's rim job and just grabbed Ryan's beautiful blond hair.

Ryan was also turned on by the scent of Chad's ass which reminded him of Troy's scent.

"Clean it out wanker, clean it out," Chad kept ordering Ryan like a drill sergeant.

Troy pulled out of Jason and lifted his legs up and started licking Jason's slightly hairy ball sack and the area between his balls and hairy hole. Troy loved the scent of Jason's hole and just licked it clean before putting Jason's legs over the captain's shoulders and ploughed into Jason again. Both of them worked up quite a sweat again and were panting as Jason started squealing again like a pig. The more Jason squealed, the more it made his captain want to fuck Jason's ass harder.

In the meantime, Ryan continued to eat out Chad's musky smelling ass and started watching Troy pound the life out of Jason and found it really erotic. Ryan popped a boner and with Chad in perfect position, ended up pushing himself inside of the pompom-haired athlete and started thrusting. With Troy continuing to push inside of Jason, his groans suggested he was about to climax and when he came inside of Jason, both of them were just overcome with the wave upon wave of ecstasy as Troy leaned forward and started making out with Jason as he was still inside of him. Troy pulled out and when he saw Ryan still inside the guy he considered his brother, he felt he just had to go down on the floor and when he did, he started making out with his best friend while Ryan continued to pound Chad's ass. Jason started making out with Ryan while he was still pounding Chad's ass and eventually climaxed inside of the dark-skinned basketball player. Chad told his best friend that Ryan was a "keeper" and not to let him go. Troy said he had no intention of letting his cute little stud muffin get away from him and ended up kissing Ryan on the cheek. Ryan pulled out and shortly afterwards Chad fell asleep after panting and trying to catch his breath. Troy told Ryan and Jason that Chad was always one to get tired very easily and just let him sleep on the floor.

Jason looked as if he was about to fall asleep as well but Ryan and Troy had other ideas. Ryan said that him and Troy had not finished with him yet and had not "taken care" of Jason properly for being so hot and sexy. Troy pressed himself up against Jason's body and leaned forward causing Jason to lean back on to the bed and started making out with him. Jason flipped Troy over on the bed with the dark-haired Wildcat being on top and got into a 69 position and started sucking Troy's cock while Captain Wildcat started to lick and rim Jason's hairy hole. Ryan stood next to Troy and started to get a hand job from him before Jason sat up and started sucking Troy's cock again while Ryan and Troy started making out.

Seeing both of his friends making out, Jason decided to move their cocks closer together and took them both in his mouth at the same time. Troy sat up while Jason laid down on his stomach between Troy and Ryan and with his captain hard as a rock, slammed his cock inside of Jason and started tapping his ass like there was no tomorrow. Ryan sat up next to Troy and started making out with him as he masturbated himself.

"Fuck me Troy, fuck me. Oh captain, my captain," Jason kept moaning while Troy would smack the side of Jason's butt cheek and erupted like a volcano inside of his teammate.

Troy pulled out and started stroking Ryan's cock while Jason turned over and started stroking his own cock and continued to masturbate until Ryan shot his load all over Troy and shortly afterwards, Jason came all over Troy as well and plastered him all over. By this time, the three studs were tired and about to fall asleep but before they did, Troy said "I can't wait to celebrate my 19th birthday with the guys I care about."

**Hope you enjoyed that hopefully the sex scenes weren't seen as weak and rushed. **

**I know it was hard to believe that Ryan would ever be the dominant one, especially with Chad but I guess sometimes you just have to change it up. **

**Reviews and feedback would be much appreciated. **

**Thanks. **


End file.
